Known air filters for vehicles can be formed from a filter medium that has been wound or folded onto a central tube. Especially in the field of agricultural vehicles and construction vehicles, the filter medium may become clogged or damaged because of the high dust load. This can reduce the service life and filter efficiency of the air filter. In order to ensure the filter efficiency throughout the service life of the filter element, it is also necessary to reliably seal the filter element from a filter holder.
Patent document WO 2009/106591 A2 describes an air filter having a pre-separator. The pre-separator makes it possible for particles contained in the unfiltered gas to be separated out by means of centrifugal force. This enables an improvement in the filter efficiency, because the particles are separated out from the unfiltered gas before reaching the air filter. The air filter includes an oval sealing device having straight and curved sections.